Life of An Outlaw
by SluggerGirl18
Summary: What happens if Ichigo is falsely accused of assault and has to commit to outlaw life? What if he finds help in the most unexpected places?
1. Chapter 1

_**First chapter of Life of An Outlaw**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The wind howled and nipped at the horse's ears while the sun beat down on the two figures standing in the dust. A woman braced her hat against the wind as the dust swirled around her bandanna, trying to find a way to get past the barrier. She clicked her tongue at her Camarillo and urged the animal into a trot, kicking up their own dirt to feed the angry swirl of dust, sand, and dirt, disappearing on the wind, a trail of footprints the only sign of them being there at all.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo bolted up in bed in a cold sweat, eyes wild as he tried to remember where he was. He shakily ran his hand through his matted hair, breath coming in a gasp. He sighed in relief as he took in the familiar boring boarded walls and not the plastered white. It'd been two months since it started and the dream still haunted him. He still remembered vividly the sound his mother's body made as she hit the ground, revealing a pointed gun where she had stood, remembered the insane cackle of the faceless man, the gunshot that echoed through the street as a small girl tried to stop the man from killing Ichigo, shot down in the leg as she fell beside his mom, his tears as he sprinted to his mother, tripping on his own feet, too caught up in the panic to notice the girl limping away, a small trail of blood following.<p>

He shivered and shook off the memory, deciding to get dressed for the day. He had just put on his shirt when an angry yell came from outside.

"Ichigo, get your lazy, fat ass out here now!"

The teen grumbled a few choice words as he put on his belt with his two holsters on, sliding his black dual handguns, his most prized possessions, in to their designated places.

He strode over to the door and leaned against the frame eyeing the four eyed pastor's son.

"Insulting me isn't going to make me move any faster for your satisfaction, Ishida." He stated, crossing his arms with his characteristic scowl.

Ishida pushed up his glasses and huffed impatiently. "Well I certaintly hope you're not that slow when it comes to your chores, Kurosaki."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want you to control your damn monster, that's what! I found him in my fields for the third time this week eating my crops!"

Ichigo grinned lovingly at the huge black Frisian and walked over to it, patting it's rough coat. "I don't know about that. I can try to lock him up better so he won't run but I can't promise anything."

Ishida threw up his hands. "Keep the thing on a leash then! Just keep it away from my fields or I'll shoot it."

Ichigo threw back his head and laughed. "Good luck then. Zangetsu has been trained to immediately run at the sight of someone pulling out a gun. By the time you have it cocked and ready, he'll be chasing the breeze."

Four eyes just humphed and stormed off, kicking up dust. Ichigo gripped the horse's mane and tugged it so they were eye to eye. "I know you enjoy getting Ishida there all mad and everything but for now you should keep a low profile, you stupid horse."

Zangetsu just nickered and went back to grazing. He chuckled and led the horse to the stables, firmly locking it in place.

Throughout the day Ichigo did his chores. He cleaned each stall of their four horses, poured grain into each trough, and mended the fence.

At sundown, Ichigo made his rounds, checking on each horse. Satisfied, he hurried out the stalls and strode through the buildings and homes of the small town of Karakura. He nodded his head to the deputy, who stood on the porch of the jail. The deputy nodded in turn and went back to nailing up wanted posters. Ichigo continued on and saw the lights of his own home, he quickened his pace.

"Ichigooooo!" A figure launched himself at Ichigo but he merely stepped aside, his father landing hard on the ground. He stepped inside and warmth immediately washed over him. "I'm home."

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu called from the kitchen and ran out to embrace her brother, Karin only nodding at him, coming from the stairs, no doubt lured by the smell of a good meal.

"Hey, Yuzu." He said and patted her on the head, glancing up to nod in turn to her twin.

She pulled back and wiped off invisible dust from her apron. "Dinner's all ready so go freshen up!"

Ichigo smiled and headed up the stairs to change clothes.

* * *

><p>Rukia was in a rage, though she did not show it, her perfect mask still in place. She was currently sitting in a formal dinner prepared so that her brother could discuss politics and the like with her current suitor, who she lovingly named shit breath because of his foul breath. She hated these dinners. The dresses were stiff, uncomfortable. She loathed the heels gracing her feet even if they made her taller. Her back ached from sitting so straight. She hated it.<p>

She absentmindedly slouched and brought her elbows onto the table, twirling a silver fork through her fingers. A warning glance from Byakuya had her correcting her mistakes, inwardly growling. A voice calling her name brought her attention back to the two men.

She blinked up at shit face. "I'm sorry but I didn't quite hear you?"

He chuckled and his foul breath wafted over to her sensitive nose. Fighting to wave off the stench, she forced a smile.

"I was talking about my ranch. It's simply amazing! Lush green pastures, horses grazing in the fields, always nice weather, and we have a small herd of deer that graze at night that are quite simply breath taking. You'd absolutely love it, I'm sure."

She absolutely disagreed. Sadly for him, she'd already seen enough of his ranch to want to never go there again. The pastures were the exact opposite of green, having crouched in the hard packed ground while watching the poor underfed horses pick up their feet wearily, revealing overgrown hooves and rocks stuck in the grooves. Day and night it was freezing, having to stake out for a day to look at the routines for the servants and the sweaty guy himself. Unbeknowest to him, or not, she had crept into his little money vault and made off with most of his money, probably something her brother didn't know about, what with the lies spewing out of his mouth constantly.

Byakuya cleared his throat and interfered. "Rukia, I have to say I agree with him. You would probably enjoy yourself, what with your love of horses."

Shit face immediately launched into a description of his "fine" horses. Rukia fought back a grimace and abruptly stood from her seat, cutting off the conversation. She faked a smile. "I'm a little tired now. I wish you a fine meal, gentlemen."

She made her grand exit and all but raced to her room, disgustedly flinging the dress to the floor and digging for some trousers and an old shirt. She grabbed her hat from the back of the closet. She hastily slung on her belt with the holster, slipping in an old handgun, before slinging a rifle around her shoulders. She put on her gloves and tied her bandanna around her neck, violet eyes peering into the gloom seen through her window. She unlatched the lock and flung the sill up, making sure to lock her door before jumping out the window, hands grasping a hanging branch and swinging herself down with practiced ease.

She quickly tuned her ears in for any sound of followers before darting into the brush. Rukia glanced around once again before she whistled softly.

A beautiful white Camarillo trotted softly out of the surrounding woods. Resituating the rifle on her back to fit more comfortably against her shoulder blade, she swung herself up into the saddle as the horse passed by, checking her surroundings she led the the horse deep back into the brush, carefully pushing oncoming branches out of the way. She paid special attention to each groove in the tree, having marked a path to their hideout. She clicked her tongue and urged the horse into a trot.

Soon the trees started thinning out, most young saplings now. Finally they ceased all together. She clicked her tongue again and the horse broke into a gallop, the thick grass muting the sound of the pounding hooves along with masking their tracks, save a footprint every now and again. She glanced up at the sky and groaned, the sound sending a flock of birds into the sky. She was late and Renji was going to kill her. She sped up the pace, hat tipped against the wind, hair catching the breeze.

* * *

><p>Ichigo reclined back into his pillow, sighing in contentment. The food had been as good as ever, due to Yuzu's amazing cooking. He cursed as he realized he hadn't given Zangestsu his daily treat. He gingerly left the warmth of his bed, hand on the door and praying his dad wasn't behind it. He was so not in the mood. He carefully opened the door a crack, the door creaking to which he winced, his position given away. His dad raced up the stairs, "Ichiiiiiggggoooo!"<p>

Ichigo brought up his foot to land it square in his old man's face, "Hi, dad." and made his way down the stairs, pausing to grap two apples from the basket.

He put on his shoes and jacket and left the warm house in exchange for the biting wind. He ducked his head and made his way to the stables, the metal shingles flapping in the wind, an obvious sign of an oncoming storm. He stepped up his pace and breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the stalls, Zangetsu's loud banging on the door reaching his ears from the other side of the stable. Ichigo winced. Zangetsu wasn't in a good mood. He petted each horse he past before coming to Zangetsu. The animal huffed impatiently and stared accusingly at Ichigo as he dug in his pockets. Ichigo clicked his tongue and huffed along with him.

"I'm sorry, ok? I screwed up, but to make up with it I brought two this time so be grateful." He held the apples up to the horse, who eyed them thoughtfully before turning away, huffing once again. Ichigo growled and slapped his rump, to which he whirled around, baring his teeth. Ichigo, completely unfazed, glared at him.

"Listen here, you ungrateful lump. I just braved that stupid wind to bring you not one, but _two _apples. I don't give a damn if I was late or not, you're still getting them so deal with it!" The animal glared back before caving, taking the apples from his hand, purposefully biting the held out hand. Ichigo howled and brought the hand to his chest, glaring daggers at the horse.

"For that you're not getting any for a week!"

"Talking to the horses now? Oh dear, you're more delusional than I thought, Strawberry." A feminine voice called out. Ichigo turned around, about to yell at the stranger before he realized who it was.

Rukia Kuchiki stood leaning against the doorway, dressed in beige trousers and a beige shirt, a teasing smirk on her face, playing with the reins of a hanging bridle. Ichigo smirked and strode up to her, leaning in. "I'm not the one dressing in men's clothes, midget." A sharp punch to his gut knocked the breath out of him, making him fall to his knees holding his stomach. A hand latched onto his hair and bent his head back, angry violet hues staring angrily into his amber. "Let's get this straight. I'm not a midget, Strawberry, and there is nothing wrong with me wearing these clothes." Ichigo pulled her hand away from his hair and stood, easily towering over her frame.

"And let's get this straight, Kuchiki. My name doesn't mean Strawberry! It means 'one who protects.' And to the clothes I was just kidding, god."

Rukia just waved aside his words and stared at the horses. Ichigo's eyes softened. "Byakuya still hasn't bought you a horse yet?"

Startled eyes glanced back to his before staring at the floor. "No, he still doesn't think it's 'ladylike.' I want one though, bad."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Why won't you let me buy you one?" Rukia shook her head. "I couldn't ask that of you. You've told me you want to get out of here, travel the world. You'll need money for that. I'd like to get out of here too, but I will buy my own horse by myself, whether Byakuya approves or not doesn't matter, I'll be eighteen soon enough."

Ichigo nodded in defeat. Rukia was always independant, she's never changed in the four years he had known her. He raked his eyes over her again before asking, "What have you been doing that's got you covered in leaves and dust?" It must of been the glare of the overhanging lights but he thought he had seen a faint blush staining her cheeks. She coughed.

"I jumped out the window and into the tree beside it." Ichigo threw his head back and laughed gleefully. "You had to go to that length to get out?"

She coughed in annoyance again. "Byakuya had another lousy suitor for me. I left the dinner and escaped through the window."

Ichigo laughed again before quieting down, noting the heavy silence out in the night. "I better get home before dad thinks up some perverted reason why I'm not home."

She nodded, appearing suprised to see how late it was. "Same here. I better get home before Byakuya finds out I left again. See ya... Strawberry." She raced out of the stable before Ichigo could come up with a comeback.

Biting back curses, he fluffed his jacket and ventured back into the wind. As he passed the jail, he saw the wanted posters flapping in the wind. One broke from its staples and flew to rest by his feet. Curiously he picked up the paper, big eyes gazing up at him. His breath caught as he took in the image.

The view was taken to the side so he could only see one side. The person seemed to be about his age, the artist drawing in every detail, down to the smudges of dirt on the person's face. The shape of the face proved the figure feminine, a lone piece of hair resting to cover one eye. Musing, he realized Rukia hair was exactly like that, but that's where the similarities ended. The eyes spoke volumes, revealing a dangerous gleam, filled with some knowledge no one could guess at. Her eyes spoke of danger and excitement and adventure, all rolled into one, where as Rukia's were thoughtful, full of a deep meaning of understanding. He was captivated by those eyes. A smirk played at her lips, revealing cockiness and taunting some unseen force, a carefree attitude. Her hat was tipped slightly, hinting it might have been windy when the picture was drawn. He traced over her features when a hand clamped on his shoulder. He tensed up in alarm and prepared to beat the stranger to a pulp but when he spoke, he recognized the voice of the deputy. "Mighty pretty, isn't she?"

Ichigo only nodded, still trying to calm down. The hand patted his shoulder before he felt the air shift as the deputy stood to his side, pointing below the picture. "Might want to be careful though. She's got a dangerous record. Eight cases of breaking and entering, two murder, and three assault. Worth alot, she is. Could fetch a hefty penny if you really wanted to. Ten thousand or more, depending on her condition. The higher up's want her for questioning, so dead is out of question. She's part of a gang that's been giving us alot of trouble and supposedly she's one of the leaders."

Ichigo frowned and pointed to a man framed in a wanted poster next to hers. "Why's he worth more? He hasn't done nearly as much as she has?"

He laughed and said, "But look at his record. What he's done is so much worse. He has six murder cases, one being right here in Karakura, two assault, and three rapes."

Ichigo nodded, scowling as he read the obvious murderous gleam in the man's eyes. The deputy patted his back again before walking up the steps. "Night, Ichigo."

Ichigo waved goodbye as he head back home, the wanted poster of the girl clutched tightly in his hands.

* * *

><p>Preview for Chapter two:<p>

_She gasped as the two bullets entered her arm and shoulder, using the momentum to whirl around and emptied her gun at him, two hitting him, dead before he hit the ground. She fell hard on the hard packed earth, gasping as the shock jolted her even more. Ichigo ran to the fallen girl, hands waving across her form. "What do I do, lady?"_

_"Dig the bullets out!" She gasped, biting back a scream of pain as his knife sunk into her skin, worming the bullet free. Heart pounding, Ichigo worked the bullet out and dropped the bloody little piece of metal to the ground before working on the other, the woman who saved his life finally passing out in exhaustion._

_Fighting the temptation to take off the bandanna, he worked out the last bullet, the sound of hounds baying and shouts of men reaching his ears. He grasped her by the waist and slid a hand behind her neck before picking her up, carrying her suprisingly light form to gently swing her over Zangetsu's back. He swung himself behind her and urged the horse into the woods._

**_So was it good? Bad? Critisism is very much appreciated..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Second Chapter to Life of An Outlaw!_**

**_Took forever to write because I kept revising_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Ichigo knelt by the creek and splashed water on his face, dragging a hand to wipe off the excess water. He sighed and dried his face with the collar of his shirt. He never liked riding with a companion, unless that person was Rukia, but today she had had important noble crap to do today, so she couldn't come. It was a pain to calm down Rin, who was Yuzu's horse, when he walked Zangetsu out of his stall, the chestnut whining pitifully with big eyes.<p>

He knew Rukia hated being noble, but she never said anything to her brother, which he didn't get at all.

_"It's all about image and respect, Ichigo." She had said, sitting against the door of Zangetsu's stall. "My family name is one of the most respected names in Japan, and that is the result of image. Being the younger sister of the head with no son or daughter to call his own means someday I will take over, so working on image and going to fancy stuck up dinners now is a must." Ichigo wearily shook his head, stroking Zangetsu's mane. "I still don't get it."_

_She laughed and lazily waved a hand in the air around her. "It's all a game, a dangerous game, and I'm stuck playing. If you don't play by the rules they walk right over you." She smirked and teased, "Of course, I wouldn't expect you to understand, Strawberry. It's probably too much for your little brain to handle."_

Ichigo stood up from his kneeled position by the creek, running a hand through his orange hair. A faint gunshot echoed through the mountains and e rolled his eyes. A careless hunter was out and about.

The bushes quivered a little aways and his hand automatically crept to his hip, eyes narrowed. Faint hoof beats broke the still silence that had followed the gunshot. Ichigo turned slightly, keeping the bushes in the corner of his eye, and clicked his tongue softly. Zangetsu's ears perked and he folded his legs under him with a grumble, his form completely hidden by the bush he'd been grazing by.

Ichigo silently crept up a tree, grim determination burning in his eyes. If it was a thief or outlaw he would protect his town. Years of attacks from his dad and town raiders could make anyone wary.

He leaned against the trunk, his feet under him as he crouched, one hand holding onto a branch for balance, the other still holding the handle to one of his guns, completely hidden in the shadows. The bushes shuddered with every hoof beat on the ground, the sound becoming louder and louder while another shot rang out, this one much closer.

Ichigo held his breath as the forest became silent, hand tightening on his gun. His gaze was drawn back to the bushes as they quivered again, hevy but soft foot falls on the ground.

Out clomped a pure white Camarillo, it's head jerking around with it's ears alert. It's bridle jingled with every swing of it's graceful neck. He let out a breath and looked over the horse. On it's back was a leather saddle with packs tied behind it. It seemed the animal was healthy enough to prove it had an owner, if the bridle, saddle, and packs didn't point out that obvious observation. Ichigo relaxed his stance. "Now where's your owner, little one?"

The horses head swung around in alarm and stared at Ichigo, eyes intelligently raking his form, resting slightly on his relaxed hand on the handle of one of his guns. A low whistle rang out and the horse jumped to attention, it's head jerking to the right, a soft neigh coming from it's lips.

Ichigo tensed again as another figure came out. He tried and succeeded to hold in his gasp of surprise. A young woman sprinted out of the bushes, one hand holding on to her shoulder, another holding an old pistol, her breath coming in gasps. She crouched low by the horses legs and Ichigo got a good look at her face, already knowing who he would see. The artist had been amazingly accurate with his drawing. The eyes were shaped just right but didn't do them justice. They were the most unusual color he'd ever seen, the only eyes he'd seen like them were Rukia's; it seemed her eyes couldn't decide which color they wanted, a seemingly mixture of blue and violet, depending on the way the light caught them. Her lips still held the ghost of a smirk, even if she was panting right now, one hand still holding her shoulder. Her plain black bandanna was still in place, hiding the rest of her features.

She put the pistol into a holster by her waist and fumbled in one of the packs, always looking where she came from for persuers. She came out with a roll of bandages and tore off a small strip with her teeth, before ripping her sleeve, revealing a wound made from a passing bullet. She hurriedly tied the strip around the area with her teeth and hand, before tying another layer with her shirt. She wiped her hands on her trousers before tying the pack together again. The woman stood up and cocked her head.

Ichigo listened hard but couldn't hear a thing. He saw her shake her head. "They brought hounds this time, Shirayuki. We're going to have to run in the creek." Her voice was muffled by the bandanna. The horse shook it's head, huffing. The girl stroked the horse's forehead lovingly. "I know, but we have to or the bad men will catch us." The horse's ears perked at this and she huffed again. She chuckled and took the reins. "How about I make you a deal? I'll run with you, but don't complain to me if we get caught because of my small legs." Shirayuki rolled her eyes and pawed at the ground before glancing up at Ichigo. The girl's eyebrows furrowed before glancing up to follow her line of vision, her hand and Ichigo's immediately going to their guns, both pointed at the same time at the other.

Ichigo and the outlaw watched each other intentely, so intentely he noticed a conflict of emotions passing over the girl's eyes. She moved and Ichigo jerked back to attention, a scowl on his face. She warily eyed him before lowering her gun, a sigh of defeat leaving her lips. "It doesn't matter if I shoot you or not, boy. It'd take me too long to hide your body and by then the police would find me." His eyebrows scrunched together and he growled. "Don't underestimate me, outlaw." Her eyes glared back at him. "Idiot, if I really wanted to, I could bring out my gun and kill you before you can even squeeze that trigger."

He growled at the obvious challenge. His eyes glared dangerously into hers. "Then why spare me? You've killed before, why should you have to hide my body?" She scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "So your body wouldn't be trampled by the police's horses. You think they care about a dead body when they're chasing me, someone who could make them rich? I would at least help your family out when they came to find you. I'd leave a note saying you were at the wrong place at the wrong time and wouldn't back down-" She broke off and cocked her head again, Ichigo watching her intentely. Her scowl that came over her face was one to rival his. She cursed and turned back to her horse, getting it ready for the run, completely at ease with a barrel pointed at her back.

She stepped away slightly to look at her handywork, regarding the horse thoughtfully before listening again, Ichigo finally being able to hear the sound of baying hounds. "Boy." He turned his attention back to the girl as she faced him again with a raised brow. She looked so badass like that.

He scowled at his thoughts along with her arrogant smirk. "My name's not 'Boy'. It's Ichigo Kurosaki."

Her smirk turned into a grin before sobering. "You might want to leave about now. It could get hectic. Police don't care much whether they kill citizens or not."

He frowned and carefully climbed down from the tree, Zangetsu standing up. "What about you?"

She chuckled and placed a hand on the saddle. "What else? Run from the cops and keep them from coming into Karakura."

He eyed her. "Why do you care about people in Karakura?"

She scowled. "Don't think you know me, Kurosaki. I only kill when it's either a life or death situation or the people deserve it, inoccent people don't."

She hoisted herself up on the saddle, fixing her gloves and taking the reins in her hands. She turned the horse's head to the left, but he grabbed the reins, looking up into her angry eyes. "At least tell me your name?"

She smirked. "I guess I'll tell you seems how you told me yours. My names Hitomi Sayomi." Her violet eyes bore into his amber hues. "Good luck, Ichigo."

With that she was gone, one hand holding onto her hat. Ichigo shook his head and walked back over to Zangetsu. Orders and shouts reached his ears and he hurriedly saddled and bridled Zangetsu, but he wasn't fast enough.

Around fifteen police stopped their mounts and raked their eyes over him, a lieutenant stepping forward. "What is your name, boy?"

Ichigo bowed his head. "Ichigo Kurosaki, sir. I live in Karakura."

The man that spoke leaned on the horn of the saddle, regarding him with piercing dark eyes. "Ichigo, huh? Well Ichigo, did you know that an outlaw just past here not a few seconds ago?"

"No, sir. i was too busy getting my horse ready to travel again." The man signaled ten of his men to follow Hitomi's trail, leaving four to stay behind before getting off his horse. "Why are you out here?" Ichigo tried to look sheepish as he replied, "I've been swimming sir. You know, to get out of the chores and house."

The man looked him over again. "You don't look too wet to me, son." He cursed silently. _Damn, I hate lying. _Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly. "I've been lying out, sir. It's pretty uncomfortable to ride in wet clothes." The man smiled along with him. "You wouldn't mind if we took you for a little questioning, would you?" Ichigo gulped. "I don't have a choice I'm sure, so why not?"

The lieutenant chuckled and motioned for an officer to give Ichigo the pack mule. The officer tapped his belt and Ichigo surrendered his belt with his guns with a grimace before climbing onto the mule.

"What about his horse, sir?" another officer called. The lieutenant waved his hand. "Take it with us."

Two men aproached Zangetsu but he lashed out with his hooves, brown eyes blazing. One man dived to the side to avoid the flailing hooves. Zangetsu turned his angry eyes on Ichigo, whining. The police let Ichigo soothe Zangetsu so a man could put a loop of rope around his neck before tightening it. "Alright, men. Head back home." The lieutenant called before galloping west, the others and Ichigo following. Ichigo had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Rukia, a.k.a "Hitomi", watched the entire thing from the shadows, completely hidden from the men, scowling each passing moment. She could tell Ichigo was feeling bad about this. Too bad for him she knew exactly what was coming for him. But she couldn't let that happen to one of her oldest friends. She clicked her tongue and urged Shirayuki back, sitting low to the saddle to avoid incoming branches.<p>

She ran Shirayuki hard to their hide out, an old run down building. Thankfully the others were gone as she entered the building. She ran down to the basement and grabbed a few pistols and overlapped two other holsters over her own before putting four pistols in each. She strapped her rifle over her back and secured it. She grabbed a few cartons of bullets as she headed out the door, loaded.

It was about nightfall before she made it back to Karakura. She stopped on the outskirts of the town, still in the woods and hiding in the shadows. She carefully climbed off Shirayuki before giving her a light tap on her rump. Shirayuki got the tap and turned back into the forest, disappearing in the thick underbrush.

Rukia stuck to the shadows as she made her way to the Karakura Jail. A few lights were on in some houses. These she kept a wary eye on. A nearby tree sat by the jail and she easily climbed it and jumped onto the roof. She paused long enough to tie her bandanna around her head, falling into the character the world knew as Hitomi Sayomi, a member of one of the most powerful and feared gang groups in the world, the Soul Reapers.

As in any jail there was a steel trapdoor for easy entries and in case of fire, hence why the tree was still there. She kneeled next to it and picked at the lock. She caught the door before it swung and hit the ceiling. She carefully set it aside before looking at the position of the stars and moon, having memorized each shift when she had stayed here once. A guard was to come in about five minutes. She jumbed in and landed on the balls of her feet, completely silent. The door swung shut with an inaudible click. She glanced around before darting around the corner and as she peered down the hall Rukia realized she was on the third floor. Prisoners were on the second floor.

Rukia looked over the rail beside her. She had a clear view of the warden's office and the Warden himself sat in a chair with his feet kicked up on his desk, snoring away with no other cops around. Rukia smirked and hurried down the hall and took the stairs, staying low. She hid next to the desk, glancing around for any new comers. She kept her back to the desk as she turned the corner, able to see his legs now. She cautiously stood, grabbed a rag from her belt, and held it to his face. He coughed and opened his eyes, panic written clear as he tried to fight her off, but she held firm. Finally he stopped fighting and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. She released him and he let out a loud snore, Rukia wincing at the noise. She tucked the rag back in her belt, wrinkling her nose at the smell. Now she didn't have to worry about any calls for backup for about three hours.

She crept on down the hall, keeping under the stairway where she had just been. She came to an intersection of hallways and quickly looked down each one, the map of the jail memorized in her head. She turned left and brought out a pistol, keeping it held out in front of her. The one she held had been specially made for her in situations like this when you were only alive if you were silent. When you shot it, it made no sound.

She stopped at a corner, back to the wall. She peered around it and saw a guard. She took a breath and stepped into the open, and before he could shout in alarm she had shot him in the shoulder, far from the heart and far from fatal, and had him gagged before he could make a sound. She tied his wrists and feet and his eyes watered as she jostled his shoulder. Rukia glanced sympathetically at him before continuing on.

Rukia found the stairs on up and sprinted up them, pistol still in hand. She took out the couple of guards at the top with ease. She kicked one aside as he tried to trip her. She found a small door to the left and opened it to see a long, bare hallway, with a long line of windows for easy access to shoot down runners. She snuck down the hall and found a sleeping guard. She did the same to him as with the Warden and carefully took the keys in his belt.

Rukia ran back down the hall and out the door before taking a left to continue down the hall she had been on before entering the door. The sound of voices quickly brought her to a halt. Pressing her back against the wall, she tightened her grip on her pistol and brought out another.

"Kurosaki, I know you have talked with the outlaw named Mitomi. Now tell us what you told her and where she went and I'll let you go." _It's a lie. _Rukia thought as she could hear the hidden smirk in his voice. She was sure Ichigo could too. "Sir, you have no evidence of this. You can't keep me in here, so let me go." A groan followed. "Damn teenagers! I'll let you go when I want to. Now answer me, what did she tell you?"

"Nothing! She told me nothing except her name!"

"Liar. Do you know what the penalty is for being in the company of a criminal without turning her in? The gallows."

Rukia scowled and quickly turned, firing one shot to each guard in the shoulder, both unconscious as they hit the floor, before turning her pistols on the lieutenent from earlier. A deadly frown was on her face as she regarded the frightened man cowering in the corner.

"M-Mitomi!" Ichigo called. He sat in a chair in the middle of the room with his hands and feet tied, the beginning of a bruise appearing on his cheek.

Rukia smirked. "Hello, Kurosaki. I hope it wasn't you that groaned pathetically like that all because of a punch in the face."

He blushed and mumbled something about "Stupid midgets." She scowled and kicked the legs of the chair, making him fall to the floor.

"Damn it that hurt!" He cursed. She simply shrugged her shoulders. "Don't call me a midget."

The lieutenant cleared his throat and Rukia turned back to him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you want from me?"

Rukia squatted next to him. "I want information. Two days ago, two of my friends were put in custody and are going to be hanged in a week. Where are they?" The man shook his head while keeping an eye on the pointed gun. "I-I don't know!"

She pressed the gun to his stomach. "A bullet in the stomach is a nasty one. Without treatment you will bleed out and the acid in your stomach will escape and eat away at your body, while you're in agonizing pain. I'll put this last bullet into you there if you don't tell me what I need to know."

The man gasped and tried to hold back a sob. "If they were worth a big amount of money they would be put in the Sendai jail. It's two days ride from here."

"We'll make do." With that, she shot him in the heart, instantly killing him.

"Mitomi! Why did you kill him?" Ichigo asked with a hard scowl. She turned to him with arms folded. "Three of my friends have been killed by him. He abuses his prisoners. He deserved to die."

She hastily cut the ropes and surveyed the hall out the door. Ichigo rubbed his wrists and glanced at her. "Now what? What happens to me?"

She spared him a glance before looking for any windows in the room. "You are now a wanted criminal. Those two guards over there are not dead, merely injured and they will definately tell the higher ups about your little breakout."

Ichigo sat on the floor, head in hands. "What do I do?"

Rukia's eyes filled with pity for her old friend and she placed a hand on his arm. "You can come with me and become part of the Soul Reapers."

Ichigo looked up. "Will I have to kill people?"

"If you get good enough with a gun then you can shoot them in the shoulder or leg or arm, you don't have to kill. But yes, sometimes you will, but it's either your life or theirs."

Ichigo nodded. Rukia placed one of her empty pistols into it's holster before bringing out another. She tossed one to Ichigo and said, "Don't shoot unless it looks like I'm in trouble. I'd like to survive this if you don't mind."

He nodded again and they set down the hall. Rukia motioned for him to go in a door. He did and watched through the window of the door as Rukia went on ahead to scour the upstairs, a gunshot here and there heard before she came back down. "Took out two guards but other than them it's empty. Let's go."

He followed her up the stairs. She went over to a window and brought out a rag, wrapping it around her knuckles. She caught him watching her and she chuckled. "You might want to stand back some and watch the hall." He turned back the way they had come from and heard glass shattering. He whirled around to see Rukia with a bloodied rag and a broken window. She hissed as she removed the rag and brought out bloodied knuckles, flexing them.

"W-What did you do that for?" Ichigo asked furiously as he stomped over to her. She growled and shoved him away. "It doesn't matter. Just climb out of the damn window already!"

He huffed and did as he was told, clumsily grasping a branch near the window. She followed him and they both jumped to the ground, Rukia hissing again when it jostled her cradled hand. She dug out a roll of bandages and Ichigo helped her tie a layer around her hand and knuckles. She clenched her bandaged fist to test it before pulling him down and putting a finger in his face. "This is the most dangerous part. Do exactly what I tell you to."

She ran behind a house with Ichigo following. The jail alarm sounded. "Shit." She growled and ran over to a nearby barn.

She tried each key until one finally fit. The lock came undone with a click. Rukia pulled out a pistol and peeked through a peep hole in the wood, just in time to push Ichigo out of the way of the door and dive for the ground as bullets filled the air. She growled as one grazed her arm and looked through one of the cracks in the door. Three guards each did a fist bump with each other, laughing. One started to cockily walk over to the door. Rukia quickly signaled for Ichigo to hide on the side of the barn. He did and she crawled out of view of the door but able to be seen by the cop walking their way.

The officer stepped out of the door and walked over to her fallen body. He roughly kicked her in the side and turned his back on her. She immediately stood and quickly put a hand to his mouth and kicked his legs out from under him, his body colliding with the nearing ground. She hastily straddled him, his arms secure behind his back. He spit out a clump of dirt and started to shout, but she pressed his face harder into the ground.

"Ichigo." She called softly. The teen came around from the back. "Do exactly what I'm doing while I take out the others." He nodded and sat on the man, replacing her hands with his larger ones.

She got off just as one of the guards hollered, "Hey Jiro, what's taking so long?"

Rukia took a deep breath as she faced the closed door. She kicked the door down and fired two shots, surprised yells signaling she'd hit true. She quickly ran over to a black horse. He huffed and backed away so Rukia held up her empty hands and took off her bandanna. The horse flicked it's ears in recognization and calmed down. She carefully tied it back and took the rop connected to Zangetsu's bridle. She led him to a wall and slung his saddle over her shoulder, fidgeting until it rested comfortably against the rifle.

Rukia led him outside and had to restrain him from running to Ichigo. Ichigo broke into a smile at the sight of the black monster. Rukia released Zangetsu and unslung the saddle, it falling to the ground.

She unslung her rifle and hit the man in the head with the butt of it, instantly knocking him out cold. Ichigo got up and dusted his pants before hurrying over to Zangetsu, the horse nickering in delight as Ichigo scratched behind it's ears. Rukia smiled at the reunion as ichigo situated the saddle, but the unmistakable whistle of bullets breaking through the air had her pushing Ichigo to the ground.

Rukia gasped as the two bullets entered her shoulder and arm. Using the momentum of the bullets, she whirled and drew two pistols, emptying them into Jiro's chest as she fell, her body colliding with the ground, her breath knocked out of her. She bit back another gasp as the impact jostled her shoulder and arm.

"Mitomi!" Ichigo yelled as he dashed over to her, falling to his knees as he waved his hands over her bleeding body. "Shit, what do I do?"

"Dig the bullets out! There's a pocket knife in the side of my left boot." She gasped as another wave of pain overcame her, her vision failing as she struggled to hold onto consciousness.

Ichigo ripped open her shirt to reveal her chest wrapped in bindings to protect it. A nasty bullet wound sat in her left shoulder. His hand found the hilt of the blade and he brought it up, fighting the temptation to squeeze his eyes shut as he sunk the blade into her shoulder, the girl under him letting out a soft whimper. He grimly worked the bloody piece of metal out of the girl who saved his life, disgustedly dropping it to the ground. He sunk the knife again into her skin as he started to work on the bullet in her arm, the outlaw finally surrendering to the blackness.

After he was done he dug into her pocket for the roll of bandages, just being able to secure her arm before the sound of orders reached his ears. He gently slid a hand behind her neck and waist before carrying her over to Zangetsu, ready for him. He carefully sat her up on the saddle, her body automatically keeping it's balance from being in the saddle for so long. He hoisted himself up in the saddle behind her, letting her lean against him. He manueverd Zangetsu around the body and urged him into a gallop, making his way into the woods.

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes of wandering, Rukia finally came back to consciousness. "Where are we?" Her words were slurred together, her head nodding wth the horse's movements on it's own.<p>

He glanced around. "I've been actually just walking in a big circle to confuse the cops. We're about a mile out from Karakura."

"How many guards have we run into?"

He shook his head and tightened his hold on her waist as she swayed dangerously. "Not many, but you need help. I just had enough time to bandage your arm but it was already seeping through it not fifteen minutes after I bandaged it, and I have no idea about your shoulder. You're knuckles need rebandaged too." Rukia held up her left hand to see what was once white was completely red. She lifted up her right arm , the action causing a wave of pain to come over her. The bandage was completely red and some of it had escaped and was slowly running down her arm. She hid her arm from sight and sighed. "What a pain..."

"When we were ducking near the barn door when those guards shot at us after we unlocked it did a bullet hit you at all?" Rukia nodded her head but said, "One grazed me but it's not deep. Don't worry about it. I think I know a place we can go but you must make a descision now. To see this place you have to be a member of the Soul Reapers. If you don't want to join then let me down now."

He tightened his hold on her waist. "I'm joining. There's nowhere else I can go anyways." Rukia nodded and smiled. "Then head west for two miles."

He nodded and a comfortable silence fell over them. "You know," Ichigo mused, breaking the silence after fifteen minutes, "Zangetsu has never let anyone besides me and my friend Rukia lead him anywhere."

Rukia chuckled nervously. "I just have a way with animals. You'll find that out later." Ichigo nodded. "Speaking of, where's your horse?" Rukia waved around her good hand. "Don't worry about her. She was born wild, but we came to an understanding of sorts. She can look after herself and when I need her I can just whistle, she's never too far away. I wouldn't be surprised if she was following us now."

Ichigo let a small smile grace his features before it became silent once again.

Another fifteen minutes passed before Rukia told him to stop. She carefully stepped down from the saddle with Ichigo's help. She whistled an imitation of a bluejay and two horses appeared from either side of them. The rider to the left wore a bandanna that completely covered his head, except for his eyes, which raked over their forms with narrowed eyes. The other boldly led his horse in front of theirs. His hair was an absurd color of spiky, red hair. He wore cool sun glasses that were placed on top of his head. His clothes were that of any other person, the customary brown trousers and a white button down shirt. He regarded Ichigo with narrowed eyes before he caught sight of Rukia's feeble form standing next to the horse. "R-Mitomi!" He yelled and jumped down from his horse to give Rukia a big hug.

"Re-Renji! Can't...Breathe!" She gasped, biting back a whimper of pain. Renji sheepishly stepped away as their orange haired guest watched with a scowl on his face. "Sorry, Mitomi, you just haven't visited us for a while." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"It was yesterday afternoon, Renji." Renji scratched his head. "Well it seemed like it was a while. Ah, my bad." His eyes widened as he caught sight of the bandage on her arm and her pained look. "Shit, Mitomi you're hurt! Shuuhei get over here!" The man made his way over to him and held out a hand for Rukia, but she shook her head. "Renji, not yet. It can wait until later. Right now I have to introduce Ichigo to the higher ups." Renji glanced up at the silent orange haired man that had come with Rukia before turning back to Rukia. "R-Mitomi, he can wait. Your wounds look bad. Let's help you first." She shook her head firmly. "No Renji. Now let us pass or I'll make you."

"You could never make me, Mitomi. I'm too strong."

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched as the injured outlaw continued to beat the crap out of the red haired guy, amazed at her display of strength even in critical condition. Finally pineapple head called times and stood, wiping blood from his lip while Mitomi just stood there with no sign of strain or weakness, but from only being able to see her eyes behind that bandanna he could tell she was in pain, even if she didn't show it. Pineapple guy finally turned back to him, amused. "Welcome to the Soul Reapers, Kurosaki. If this brat gives you too much trouble you can always come to me." A punch in his side had him doubling over, with a glaring, injured midget standing over him. Ichigo smiled. It was starting to feel like home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow, long chapter...<em>**

_Preview for Chapter 3:_

_Ichigo took a step towards the purple eyed midget. "Why do you always cover your face when I'm around? I've been here for two weeks. I thought you trusted me..."_

_"Ichigo, I do!"_

_He folded his arms with a scowl. "Then show me what you're hiding from me."_

_She sighed and reached behind her head to start to untie the knot, keeping her eyes on his. "This may be a shock to you, Ichigo..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here's chapter 3 of Life of An Outlaw extra large for the long break :P_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Ichigo and Rukia would be sucking faces right now._**

**_When you see xxxxxx it means that you can skip this part until you see it again. _**

* * *

><p>It was like a whole different world. At some unknown signal, at least forty people seemingly appeared out of nowhere, behind trees, in trees, and even out of hidden caverns in the ground covered by fake rocks and fake ground. The men had a lean figure, with lean muscle covering every inch. They had at least one pistol on their hip and a rifle slung over a shoulder. Hidden knife hilts were seen up sleeves and in boots. Both the men and the women's clothing had patched holes, along with the clothing being dirty. The men had a dangerous glint in their eyes and a smirk was portrayed on their lips, radiating danger and confidence. The women each had a dagger on each hip, along with another hidden in their sleeves. Traders stood in the midst of them, exchanging stories and goods with the passing outlaws.<p>

The people glanced at Ichigo curiously before continuing on their way, the hustle and bustle of outlaw life continuing on, but that didn't stop them from stopping to exchange words with Hitomi.

He also noticed she was in her element here, a completely different person from the cold and calculating Hitomi Sayomi that he met in the woods back then. She laughed and joked along with her fellow outlaws, her eyes shining behind that bandanna. But he could tell it was taking it's toll on her. Whenever someone would clap her on the shoulder, there was that almost invisible flinch. A few beads of sweat graced her forehead.

He made his way through the small croud that surrounded her and took her arm. "I thought I was supposed to meet someone?" Hitomi glanced up at him in gratitude before waving goodbye to everyone. He smirked as he let her take the lead, her feet taking a familiar path deeper into the woods.

It was here that the pineapple head, Renji, found them. He jogged up to them, grinning. "Hey rookie, glad to see you and the midget here made it out of that mob alive." He groaned as a sharp jab to the stomach brought him to his knees by said midget. Ichigo smirked and scratched his head, a little annoyed Renji had the same pet name for her as himself. "That _was _a little hectic for me."

A gasp brought their attention back to Hitomi, who was trying to keep her balance with a struggling toddler in her arms. The kid cried into her shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around her neck. He glanced at Renji to see a soft smile on his lips, then back to a confused midget trying to console a panicked kid. Ichigo leaned closer to Renji and asked, "Is that her kid?" The redhead threw back his head and laughed softly,

"No, Kaian's not Hitomi's. He's a recent orphan whom she saved from his crazy father. His dad had just killed his mom because he thought she cheated on him and Kaian wasn't really his. After he killed his wife he set his own house on fire with the kid still in the building, crying over his mother's body. Kaian's dad was actually Hitomi's mentor so she was there when he went crazy. She broke through a window and scooped up the kid who was on the second floor. Apparently the fire had reached the stairs so she couldn't leave the way she came so she hugged the kid close and leaped out the second story window and absorbed the impact instead of Kaian. She broke three ribs that night, but thankfully they didn't puncture a lung."

"What about the father? What happened to him?"

Renji's face was grim as he said, "Hitomi hunted him down and killed him after hiding the kid up a tree right after the fall. He was the first person she killed. Two shots in the chest, one shot in each leg and another shot to the heart. She cried after."

Ichigo frowned. "Even with three broken ribs?"

Renji nodded, his face unreadable.

"That must have been hard on her, to kill her mentor."

Renji nodded again. "It was. She was extremely close to him. Some say he was like the father she never had, others say she secretely had a crush on him. I don't believe that though."

"How could she like the guy? He sounds savage..."

"No, he wasn't. He was actually a decent guy before he went off the nutshell. He was kind to others and loved his wife and kid, but something happened that night that made him completely crazy. No one knows what happened, even Hitomi, and if she does know she won't tell anyone. It makes you wonder though."

They turned their attention back to the two in front of them. Hitomi had finally calmed Kaian down. He sniffed and rubbed his bright eyes, his brown hair hanging down limply. She ran her finger through his ratty hair fondly. "I think you need a haircut, Kaian." She stated with a smile. He sniffed again, fresh tears welling at the corners of his ice blue eyes. "How can you say that?" He whined. Hitomi quirked an eyebrow at him in confusion. "What would you like me to say?" He stomped his tiny foot in frustration. "Why haven't you come to see me? You were here yesterday but you didn't come to see me! I haven't seen you in a long time!" She raked her fingers comfortingly through his hair again but he shrunk away from her touch. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "It's only been little less than a month, Kaian."

"But that's the longest you've ever stayed away! You could've come to see me yesterday but you didn't!"

"I was only here little over ten minutes. I only had time to share news with Renji and the others before I had to get back before the bad people realized I was gone and started looking for me to take me away."

Kaian's eyes widened in fear and he hurriedly shoved Hitomi away. "Then leave! I don't want the bad men to take you away from me! Hurry up and go, Hitomi!" She chuckled and brought him into a hug, the kid still trying to push her away. "It's alright, they think I'm at some other town shopping." Kaian grinned and stopped fighting and wrapped his little arms around her neck, bringing her closer. "Then you're staying?"

"As long as I can."

Kaian squealed and clapped his hands. "Yay!" Hitomi chuckled and ruffled his hair. "But right now I have a new recruit for the others to meet so we can play later, alright?" Kaian nodded and regarded the silent orange strawberry before finally noticing Renji standing with a smirk. "Uncle Renji!" The kid squealed and Renji laughed as he lifted the kid in the air. He winked at Hitomi. "I'll handle him 'til you get back." Hitomi smiled in thanks and beckoned Ichigo on.

The two were silent for a while, Ichigo thinking over everything Renji had told him while watching the back of the petite outlaw. She finally stopped at a huge tree. She put a finger to her lips and knocked three times in different spots. The bark colored door slid back on it's hinges and revealed stairs leading deep underground, a lantern hanging here and there to light up the tunnel. Hitomi snatched one and led him down into the tunnel.

After a little ways down, Ichigo saw a steel door with two guards on either side, each brandishing a rifle aimed at their chests. Hitomi raised the lantern to her face. Both guards immediately relaxed. One walked up to them and bowed his head. "My apologies, Sayomi-san. We didn't know you were visiting us today."

Hitomi chuckled. "It's fine. I myself didn't know until today. I actually came because I have a new recruit for the others to meet." The guard narrowed his eyes at Ichigo and leaned closer to Hitomi. "Do you think he's good enough?"

Hitomi's eyes narrowed, violet flashing dangerously. "I'm the one who brought him in, arn't I? Are you questioning my judgement?"

The guard's eyes widened and he hastily bowed his head. "Forgive me, Sayomi-san, I wasn't thinking. Please go on through."

Hitomi raised her chin and Ichigo watched in awe as the man seemed to shrink under her gaze, as if she was ten feet tall and would stomp him into the ground at any moment. It was then that he realized he really didn't know anything about Hitomi and her position in the Soul Reapers. The people they met greeted her in a friendly manner and she the same, but here the guards treated her with respect and feared her. Here she was the outlaw Hitomi Sayomi, one of the most feared outlaws in all of Japan.

"Don't let it happen again." She stated coldly and walked on ahead, beckoning Ichigo to follow. He hesitated for a moment before following, feeling the schrutinizing gazes of the guards on his back. They followed the stairs as they continued down, passing three more doors and six more guards, each treating Hitomi with respect. Finally they came face to face with a huge double door with four men standing guard, all hastily bowed to Hitomi and opened the door, one anouncing Hitomi's name to the people assembled. She turned to Ichigo for a moment. "These will be your superiors from now on. You will treat them with the utmost respect and will not speak unless spoken to. Understood?" Amber met violet and slammed into a cold wall, concealing her emotions. He knew that look but couldn't remember where he had seen it. He nodded, chest tightening. This was it.

Hitomi turned her back on him and he watched her take a deep breath before entering the room, immediately walking up to an old man with a cane that sat on what could almost be a throne, five people standing on one side of her and six on her other, all wearing white robes with a different number on each back, as she walked down the row. She got down on her knees and bowed her head, hands clenching the fabric of her trousers, her hair hiding her eyes and bandanna from sight. "Head Captain, I am sorry to not inform you of my sudden coming, but there is a matter I believe needs your consideration."

The old man caught sight of Ichigo on the other end of the room before looking back down at Hitomi and nodding. "Proceed, Captain Sayomi, but first please put on your Captain's robe." Ichigo's posture tensed as he heard the old man speak. _Captain? What the hell does that mean?_

Hitomi nodded and a white haired man with a moustache and a badge on his arm came forward carrying the robe with the number thirteen and helped her slip it on. She thanked him and got back on her knees. The old man smiled a little. "My dear Hitomi, you are a Captain now. There is no need to bow to me." Hitomi smiled sheepishly and stood up, scratching her head. "It's a hard habit to break, Head Captain. Forgive me." The old man waved aside her apology. "Now tell me why you have come back to us so early?"

Hitomi turned and motioned for Ichigo to join her. He did and bowed as he had seen her do. He heard her voice clearly, "Head Captain, this is Ichigo Kurosaki of Karakura Town. He was recently accused of helping me escape from some police and they led him to jail where Lieutenant Jura proceeded to beat him. I broke him out and now he is a fugitive of the law and would like to join us."

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Can he be trusted, Captain Sayomi?"

Hitomi raised her chin. "On my word as a captain and fellow Soul Reaper."

The man nodded. "Alright, we will test him in a week. Until then he may stay in Squad Thirteen's barracks. Are the conditions acceptible to you?"

"They are."

"Will you be his mentor and take full responsibility for his actions, however they may be?"

"I will."

"Then the conditions are met. Ichigo Kurosaki, rise." Ichigo stood and met the black eyes of the Head Captain. "We will give you a test to see if you are good enough to join us in a week. Until then, you will be in the care of Squad Thirteen, Captain Sayomi's squad. If you qualify, you may join us and become a member of our group. If you don't, well, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Understood?"

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Yes sir."

Yamamoto nodded and looked at the assembled Captains. "These Captains and their Lieutenants will be your superiors. You will treat them with respect and obey the commands of your own Captain, if you join us. The white robe signals that that person is a Captain, the numbers on their backs tell you what squad they command. The Lieutenants wear a badge on their right arm with the number of their squad. Memorize each face you see before you.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"The Captain of Squad Two is Soifone. Captain of Squad Three, Ichimaru Gin. Captain of Squad Four and the medical squad, Retsu Unohana. Captain of Squad Five, Sosuke Aizen. Captain of Squad Six unfortunately is not here. Captain of Squad Seven, Sajin Komamura. Captain of Squad Eight, Shunsui Kyoraku. Captain of Squad Nine, Kaname Tosen. Captain of Squad Ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Captain of Squad Eleven, Zaraki Kenpachi. Captain of Squad Twelve, otherwise known as the Research and Developement Squad, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. And as you know, Captain of Squad Thirteen, Hitomi Sayomi.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Now to get the names of the Lieutenants you will have to ask the Captains themselves. All of you are dismissed."

The Captains all filed out along with Yamamoto save Hitomi who studied Ichigo with arms crossed. "What?" He asked. She shrugged. "Just wondering what you're thinking is all." He huffed and scratched his head. "There's nothing to wonder about. This is my life now, plain and simple. But let's get something straight midget-" Hitomi's fist hit his chin sending him to the ground in a daze. "Ow, damn that hurt!" He groaned. "I was just gonna say don't expect me to call you ma'am or Captain." Hitomi only growled in reply and stormed off, Ichigo following behind with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

* * *

><p>She led him to a small field where the outlaw's horses roamed. She pointed at Zangetsu who still had his saddle and bridle on. Ichigo nodded and waded his way warily past the other horses until he could safely climb onto Zangetsu. He guided Zangetsu over to Hitomi and held out a hand to help her up. She only shook her head and put her fingers to her lips before blowing, a low whistle piercing the air. Shirayuki appeared out of nowhere, pawing impatiently at the packed earth. Hitomi grinned and secured her hat with one hand while swinging onto her back with the other. She clicked her tongue and they left behind the hidden town.<p>

Ichigo brought Zangetsu side by side with Shirayuki. "So where is the Squad Thirteen barracks and when do we get there?"

Hitomi frowned and Ichigo could tell she chose her words carefully. "Ichigo you have to understand that my Squad is my responsibility. Anyone who belongs to Squad Thirteen, their lives are based on the choices and decisions I make. I have to have the Squad's best interest and well being in mind in everything I do. Ichigo, you arn't really a part of the Soul Reapers yet, therefore I can not tell you all our secrets, and Squad Thirteen's camp is one of those secrets. Once you pass the test then I can tell you anything you want to know."

Ichigo frowned but understood her reasons. "Alright here's another question. Will I ever see you without your bandanna?"

Hitomi shifted nervously on Shirayuki's saddle. "Ichigo, we only met today. Don't you think it's a little early to be sharing all our secrets with each other?"

Ichigo shook his head. "If you're going to be my Captain then I should at least know what's under the bandanna."

"You don't know I'll be your Captain."

"Come on, even I'm not that stupid. Of course the Head Captain is going to put me in a squad where I'm familiar with the Captain."

"You never know."

"But-"

"Kurosaki." Hitomi turned to look at him, eyes angry. "Enough pointless arguing. I may or may not take my bandanna off, whether I do or not I decide. If I do, it will be because you earned my trust."

Ichigo scowled. Her wall was back up. There was no point in arguing anymore. They rode on in silence, both fuming silently.

* * *

><p>The trees were thick now. Ichigo knew they were so far deep in the forest that he was sure Karakura was miles away. Hitomi signaled for him to stop and did an imitation of another bird he couldn't name. Immediately four masked riders appeared, guns aimed at their chests.<p>

As soon as they caught sight of Hitomi they ripped off their masks with a grin.

"Captain Sayomi! Good to have you back!" One shouted who apparently was in command. He had shaggy auburn hair that did the whole superman curl. His mud brown eyes glittered with mischief. He led his chestnut horse up to them, bowing his head slightly in respect. Hitomi grinned. "Glad to be back, Akira. How has the squad been holding up while I was gone?"

Akira rolled his eyes. "As much as we can with Kiyone and Sentaro in charge. I swear, those two bicker like an old married couple."

Hitomi laughed. "Well I hope you were able to look after things for them." Akira smirked. "You can always count on me, Captain." The petite captain grinned and motioned for Ichigo to join her. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki. He will be in our care until it is time for his test. Could you show him to the room he will be staying in for me? I have to get up to speed on what's been happening with Kiyone and Sentaro. Ichigo," She turned to him, "This is my Third Seat, Akira Nakamura. He will show you the ropes here. Try not to get in trouble, will you?" She added with a smirk and left them standing there, a small girl and boy coming up and leading her away. A murmer of greetings left the rest of the patrols' lips as she passed by them. Akira waved them off and they disappeared to resume the patrol.

Ichigo turned back to Akira to see him studying him, a frown on his face. Ichigo cleared his throat and Akira blinked before a smirk made it's way slowly across his lips. "Sorry. So, how did you get talked into joining this godforsaken gang?" Ichigo shrugged. "I had nowhere else to go." Akira shook his head with a grin. "Come on kid, you don't really expect me to believe that." Ichigo scowled and lightly kicked Zangetsu's side to move forward, Akira falling into step with him. "Believe what you want, I know what's true and what's not." The other man held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. I can take a hint. Anyway, welcome to Squad Thirteen. I'm sure that old man Yamamoto told you about the different squads and their uses?" Ichigo nodded. "Well we are in charge of assigning patrols to each squad. Squad Twelve is in charge of inventing different weapons to use in raids and security devices. Squad Eleven is in charge of assigning guards to each Squad. They are our frontline. Squad Ten people are really good with animals and animal behavior so they are the hunting squad. Now I'm not going to tell you what every squad does, that would take too long. Those are the main squads with the important jobs. All the others beside Squad Four and Squad One just follow whatever the other squads say. Any questions so far?"

"Yeah, what is the job of Squad One?" Akira laughed. "They just make sure the other squads are doing their jobs and not sitting on their lazy asses all day. Come on, I'll show you around."

The trees parted to reveal what could've been a small town. There was what seemed to be a town hall, houses lined the cracked and worn street along with a general store. "The houses are basically our barracks and the second floor to the town hall is where the Lieutenant, or in our case, Lieutenants, and Captain discuss whatever it is they discuss for the benefit of the squad, blah blah blah. The first floor is where we eat for meals. Behind the general store is a stable. That's where we put the horses if you can't piece it together. So that 's basically it, pretty simple. Any questions?"

"No, could you show me my room now?" The man nodded and led him across the street to the general store. Behind it was a stall just like he said that was the home of sixty horses. At the far end was an empty stall that Ichigo put Zangetsu in. Before he left Ichigo grabbed the horse's hair and made the beast look him in the eye. "No funny business, you hear?" Zangetsu huffed in his face and Ichigo grinned before following Akira to the end of the street, curious eyes following him.

Akira swerved toward a house on the end where a woman with her hair in a bun leaned against it talking to a white haired kid with a Captain's robe. "What the hell?" Akira muttered before raising his voice. "Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Hinamori!" The woman turned, showing Ichigo her lieutenant badge. Akira bowed low to them once he reached them. "May I ask why you have both come to Squad Thirteen?" Hitsugaya crossed his arms with a frown. "There's a couple of cougars in the area and Hinamori was going to help me search for them. My men can't seem to find them so I had to go myself. Have you seen them around here, Third Seat Nakamura?" "No sir. There's been no report of them from any of the patrols. Are you sure what you're looking for is cougars? We've never had to hunt them down before."

"Squad Eleven found two dead bodies in the woods with their throat slashed open by three claws. It must have been a cougar, that's the only explanation." Momo piped in. Akira folded his arms. "I'll be sure to talk to Captain Sayomi about increasing patrols but that's really the only thing we can do. We can't risk leaving the camp with few men to protect it."

"I understand, Nakamura. Please inform me if your squad sees anything out of the ordinary." Hitsugaya said.

"Will do, Captain."

"Good. Hinamori let's go." He made his way towards the stables with Momo trailing behind. "Kurosaki." Ichigo turned his attention back to Akira who entered the house. Ichigo followed and immediately was enveloped in the smell of cigarette smoke. His eyes watered as a large male came down the stairs. He took the cigarette from his mouth with a frown. "Who's this scrawny punk?" Ichigo scowled.

"This," Akira clamped an arm on his shoulder. "is Ichigo Kurosaki, our newest recruit. Go easy on him, Katsuo." Katsuo smirked viciously. "I'd just like to see what he's got is all." Ichigo's hand went straight to one of his handguns and before Katsuo could blink, he had the gun cocked and pressed to his head. Akira struggled to hide his laugh but finally stopped fighting and laughed outright.

"Does this satisfy you, Katsuo?" Ichigo asked through clenched teeth. "These things on my hips arn't just for show." He put the gun away again with a fancy twirl of his finger. Katsuo's face promised trouble but Ichigo only shrugged it off and turned to Akira. "Now could I see my room?" The man finally got his laughter down and nodded leading him up the stairs. "So sadly your only housemate will be Katsuo 'cause everyone else is scared to be even near the guy. Ah here it is." Akira turned to Ichigo and gave him a key. "This is your key and here's a piece of advice for you. Sleep with a gun and or knife under your pillow if you want to survive tonight." He left with a last smirk.

Ichigo sighed and sat on the bed. The room wasn't that big. It had a small closet and small bathroom. The bed was a queen which at least was an upside. He shoved his hands in his pockets and left. Thankfully Katsuo wasn't there so he was able to slip out quietly. He kicked a rock as he walked down the road. "Hey buddy!" He glanced up to see three guys walk up to him. "You the punk who messed with Katsuo?" Ichigo smirked. "Yeah, he didn't look so tough with a gun pointed at his head. It was amusing to see his face turn red." "You little brat!" The leader shouted and brought out a knife before leaping at him. Ichigo dodged to the side and caught the man's wrist as he went by, the man's momentum swinging him around Ichigo to crash into another guy. The other swore and jumped Ichigo from behind, slamming him to the ground. Ichigo quickly shoved his thumb into the man's neck, paralyzing him for a moment. He punched the guy in the nose, clearly hearing the bone break. The man cried out and dropped to the side, Ichigo quickly jumping up as another tried to tackle him. Ichigo again grabbed his wrist, this time twisting it until everyone heard the snap. The man screamed and Ichigo kicked the guy off, facing off with the last one who had pulled out a knife. The man brought the knife down, attempting to slash him from the chest to the hip but Ichigo grabbed the knife in midair and punched the guy in the stomach with the other. The man went down and Ichigo watched as the man with the broken nose stood, murder on his face.

"What's going on here?" A furious voice asked from behind. They all turned to see their petite captain with arms crossed, her face promising trouble. All the men quickly got on their knees, the one with the broken wrist cradling it to his chest while he bowed. "Get up." She said disgustedly. They immediately did as she requested, fear written in their eyes. Her flashing eyes were the only warning they got before they could only understand pain. Ichigo watched in amazement as she became almost a blur, wincing when her fist broke the poor man's nose even more. He watched as she snatched the man's broken wrist and using it, she swung him over her shoulder into a nearby house, the man crumbling to the ground. The man left standing also crumbled to the floor with a scream, cradling a broken knee cap. Ichigo stayed where he was, warily watching her every move as she walked closer to him.

"What happened here, Kurosaki?" She snarled. Ichigo scratched his head, "Apparently they are the buddies of my new house mate. I had embaressed Katsuo so I guess he told them and when I walked out the door they attacked me."

Hitomi wearily rubbed her temple. "I've had trouble with that lot for a while now, ever since they joined us. I'm sorry if they hurt you. I'm sure you'll be wanting a different room?"

"Nah, it's fine. I can take care of myself." Hitomi flashed him a quick smile before glancing around at the small crowd that had gathered at her arrival. "What are you people looking at? Don't you have somewhere else to be?" All of them quickly filed out, not wanting their captain's wrath turned on them.

"So," Ichigo said with a smirk. "Didn't know a midget like you was strong enough to hit that hard."

"Would you like to experience it first hand?"

Ichigo groaned as she aimed a kick at his shin, cursing as he held his knee to his chest. "Dang it!" And from there they continued their argument as they headed towards the town hall.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since then. Ichigo hadn't had a run in with Katsuo and his minions since but he was always careful. Now he was sitting on his bed, awaiting the escort that would arrive to take him to the training fields for his test. He nervously played with his knife, flipping it up in the air and catching it by the hilt. There was a knock on his bedroom door and he opened it to see Hitomi without her Captain robe, wearing her characteristic hat and a brown shirt and khaki trousers.<p>

"Hey, just thought I'd get here before the others." She explained and sat down beside him on his bed, watching him throw the knife in the air. "You nervous?"

He shrugged, not taking his eyes off the knife. "Guess so. Wouldn't you if you were taking a test and you had no idea what it would be about?"

"I guess." She mused. "But I was one of the first of the group. They already knew what I was capable of so there was no need of a test."

"Well some of us just arn't that lucky." Hitomi laughed. "You'll be fine"

There was another knock on the door and the captain of Squad Three came in with three other Soul Reapers. Hitomi visibly tensed and Gin grinned when he noticed Ichigo's company. "My, my. If it isn't Captain Sayomi? Gracing us with your presence now, I presume?"

"You know the reason why I haven't been able to stay, Ichimaru." Hitomi said stiffly.

Gin cackled. "I was just joking, Sayomi. No need to take it so literally. Anyway, so this is Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo stood and looked the creepy captain over. "I am." Gin's evil smile came out to play. "Well then, we shouldn't keep everyone waiting now, should we?" They stood and Gin led them out to the forest.

"Hold on. What about horses? Where are we going?" Ichigo butted in. Gin turned to Hitomi and said teasingly, "Your boy is sharp." To Ichigo, "This is part of your test. To see if you rely too much on your horse or not."

"You may find yourself in a situation without your horse to make things easier for you. This will tell us if you can take care of yourself, survival wise." Hitomi explained with a glance at Gin who only smiled. Ichigo nodded and the party set out.

After about an hour of walking Gin stopped them. He turned to Ichigo, for once his smile gone. "This is where we leave you. As your mentor, Hitomi will be the only one with you, but she can not help you in any way except food and water. Shelter, protection, and navigation are up to you. Now, hand me your handguns." Ichigo wordlessly handed over his prized possesions. Gin whistled and held one up to the overhead sun. "Very nice, Kurosaki."

"Just be careful with them." Ichigo grunted. Gin moved his hand infront of Hitomi who only rolled her eyes and also handed her handguns over. At Ichigo's questioning gaze Hitomi explained, "The others decided mentors can't have guns too in case they might cheat."

"Alright, that's about it. Ichigo, there is a tree with a giant man made hole right in the middle of the trunk that goes all the way down to the ground. A man could stand inside it. Find the tree and you pass. Your mentor can not tell you where the tree is. Head southwest, understand?"

He nodded. Gin smirked. "Good. Be careful out there, lots of hungry predators who would love to make a meal out of you."

Ichigo scowled at Gin's back as they rode away. He heard Hitomi sigh from beside him. "No use watching them. We've got a long ways to go, why not get started?"

Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets and walked in the general direction Gin had stated, Hitomi trailing behind.

"Don't you think it's time to set up camp?" Hitomi called after a while. The sun had long ago set and Ichigo was stumbling over roots because of his unacustomed eyes, much to Hitomi's amusement, but it was getting cold and while she could've kept going until daybreak, she knew Ichigo's feet were hurting. He scowled but nodded, Hitomi smirking in victory.

"I'll be the one to go get some food. You would probably just get lost. Why don't you just set up the camp?"

Ichigo grumbled something about annoying midgets and started looking on the ground for some flint and sticks. After finding a reasonable amount, he set to work on the fire. Just as he got the fire blazing Hitomi came back with two rabbits. Ichigo looked at them in admiration. "How'd you get these so fast?"

Hitomi rolled her eyes and tossed them both to him. "Call it hunter's intuition. I made a makeshift bow alright? Now stop gaping at me like an idiot and get them on the fire."

He scowled at her. "You know it's getting really old, you insulting me non stop." She raised a brow. "Like how it's getting old with you calling me a midget?"

"I was just telling the truth."

"It is not the truth! You're just freakishly tall!"

"I am not! I'm the same height as Renji and Akira!"

"Well at least my name doesn't mean strawberry, Strawberry!"

"What the hell! My name does not mean strawberry, it means 'one who protects' idiot!"

"You just wish it did!" Ichigo threw up his hands. "What the hell is wrong with people? You and someone else I know believe my name means strawberry but it doesn't!"

"Whoever the person is, I pray for their sanity if they are around you!"

"Shut up! You don't even know her!"

Hitomi smirked. "Oh so they are a her. I didn't know little Ichi had a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend."

"A very good friend?" Hitomi waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Ichigo threw a rock at her, to which she swiftly dodged with a teasing smirk still on her face. Grumbling Ichigo set to work on their shelter. Finding a few bamboo sticks he carved into them five time, never reaching the edge of the bamboo. After that was done, he tested it by stretching it out. He looked around and found two trees side by side with a wide fork in the middle. He settled the bamboo on the fork, and sat down, the bamboo hammock supporting his weight. He grinned and started to construct another but Hitomi chopped the bamboo in half with one motion of her knife. "No need. I can just sleep in a tree. Besides, someone needs to be awake to keep an eye out for unwelcome guests."

He only shrugged and settled back down on the hammock. Hitomi took a look around and picked a sturdy oak right next to the two forked trees and leaped for a hanging branch, using the momentum to swing herself up into the leaves where she settled on a particulary wide branch, leaning back with her arms under her head and peering through the leaves to see the giant full moon that hanged in the starless sky.

Ichigo shifted until he was in a comfortable position facing the fire. He gazed into the dancing flames, becoming almost entranced by the beckoning flames, until Hitomi's voice brought him back to reality. "So who is she?"

"Who?"

Frustration was in her voice. "The girl, you idiot."

"Oh." Ichigo's eyes softened slightly and a small smile graced his features, Hitomi watching the tranformation take place through the leaves. "Her name's Rukia Kuchiki. She's the daughter of the mayor of Karakura, Byakuya Kuchiki. I've known her for about four years now. I could trust her with anything."

"Describe her to me. She sounds like she's made a pretty big impression on you."

Ichigo chuckled. "She's actually alot like you, you both could be twins. She has black hair that's always put up some way. As a matter of fact, I don't think I've ever seen her with her hair down. She hates her inheritance and wants a horse, preferably one like yours. When she can, she dresses in trousers and plain shirts. Her brother keeps trying to marry her off but there is always some reason that the man doesn't win her hand. She has big violet doe like eyes and a heart shaped face. She has a fiery temper like you and absolutely loves to suck the joy from my life. She's also the one who calls me Strawberry."

Hitomi smirked. _Ichigo, you really are dense._"Sounds like someone I could hang out with."

He scowled and shook his head. "You two meeting each other would be the death of me."

Hitomi laughed. "Now I would very much like to meet her. She sounds very interesting."

They fell into a comfortable silence, Ichigo slowly drifting off to the steady breathing of a nearby midget.

Rukia looked back up into the moon, thoughts whirling through her brain and sighed. Life had been complicated enough without the inclusion of her closest friend. Now it was going to be even more complicated.

They woke with the sun, Ichigo kicking dirt into their banked fire pit. He squinted up at the sun, getting his bearings. It was early and the sun was far from overhead. He turned his back on it and weaved confidently through the close trees. Hitomi stayed far behind, making sure to keep an eye on Ichigo while scanning the surrounding brush. Something didn't feel right today.

Another night was seen with Ichigo making another hammock, but this time Hitomi stayed on the ground, her back against a tree, her twin daggers at hand, and her eyes darting around the looming trees. Ichigo scowled and stomped his way over to her crouched position before angrily kicking dirt onto her form. Her eyes glared up into his. "What the hell was that about!"

"You haven't slept in over twenty four hours! You may be a captain but you're still human!" Hitomi stood and grabbed his collar, bringing his face closer to hers as her eyes glared into his. "This is nothing for me, rookie. I've been on countless missions where I didn't sleep for over four days and was still as sharp as if I had just slept. Don't you dare underestimate me, Kurosaki!" With that she pushed him away before jabbing a finger into his chest. "I'll say it again, you don't know anything about me."

A sharp twang was the only thing that allowed Hitomi to prepare. An arrow came whistling in and Hitomi ducked, the arrow burying itself into the tree behind her, where her head had been. She dropped low to the ground and pulled out a knife before releasing it where the arrow had come from, the sharp cry and a thud telling her the knife hit it's mark. She listened hard for anything else, but there was no other sound, not even the constant chatter of birds and squirrels that had cloaked them the whole time. Hitomi was on edge and she carefully crept over to a fallen shadow that formed into a man the closer she got. She disgustedly ripped the knife out and wiped it on the man's cloak. She bent down to carefully examine the fallen man. She swore when she saw the number three printed where the man's heart was. She jumped up and ran back to camp to where Ichigo confusedly sat.

She shoved past him as he attempted to rise and kicked dirt over the fire, the flames spluttering before giving up the fight. She grabbed Ichigo's bag that he held in his hands, the bag full of picked berries and one dead rat that was going to be their dinner. She threw it in the forest, in the opposite direction they were heading. Ichigo was about to protest but Hitomi silenced him, "No time to explain. We've been betrayed. Follow me."

She sprinted away, Ichigo following closely behind. Multiple twangs sounded and Hitomi shouted, "Duck!" They both dove for the ground as the air above them filled with passing arrows. She dragged him up and kept running, half dragging him in the proccess as Ichigo tried to get his feet under him.

Hitomi suddenly skidded to a stop and Ichigo barreled into her, Hitomi amazingly keeping her footing. She turned to him, violet flashing dangerously. "You fool!" She hissed before looking around them, narrowing her eyes as she spotted passing shadows. She signaled Ichigo to climb a tree. Thankfully the fool did and they crouched against the trunk, eyes on the ground below them. Two figures appeared exactly where they had been standing. They glanced around them and one of them spoke, "How the hell are we supposed to find and kill Captain Sayomi? She's one of the Soul Reaper's best captains!"

"Don't complain you idiot!" The other hissed. "We follow orders or we die, simple as that."

"But we're dead if we try to go against Sayomi-san!" The other argued. Hitomi stood carefully and it was just their luck they were in a walnut tree. She picked a walnut and threw it with amazing accuracy, one man crumbling to the floor unconscious. The other looked up and Hitomi leaped off, landing on top of the man.

The two fell to the ground and tried to pin the other to the floor. Hitomi kicked up, the tip of her boot clipping the man's chin. The man retaliated by pounding fist after fist to her stomach, Hitomi coughing before jabbing a thumb in the man's armpit. His arm went slack and she swung herself away and pinned the arm against his back, shoving the man's face into the dirt. Grabbing a knife from it's secure aroudn her waist, she shoved the man onto his back, holding his wrists in a vise grip. She pressed the blade against the man's throat, just enough to draw a thin line of blood.

"Who planted the hit on us?" She growled. The man stared up at her in fear. She impatiently shook him. "Who?" She pressed. The man gulped, his adam's apple bobbing against the blade, pressing it more into his skin. "Captain Gin, Sayomi-san. He, Captain Aizen, and Captain Tosen wanted us to eliminate you and we couldn't refuse. We're only subordinates." Hitomi scowled and the man started begging. "Please, Captain Sayomi! I tried to tell them we had no chance to kill you but they wouldn't listen. They said that twenty men can surely find and kill a woman with a rookie. Please spare my life, Sayomi-san! I'll follow you to the grave!" Hitomi's face scrunched up in disgust and she leaned closer, her cold eyes boring into his panicked brown, "I don't spare cowards." and cleanly slit his throat. She looked up at Ichigo. "We have to hurry to the tree, Ichigo. Come on and stay close."

"Waht about him?" Ichigo pointed towards the unconscious man. She waved him off. "He was just following the orders of his superiors. We'll leave him."

Ichigo followed Hitomi as they raced through the forest. They had few confrontations but when they did Ichigo did his part, displaying his skill with his knives, which required little crititism. Finally Hitomi slowed down and came to a stop. In front of them was an old tree with a burn mark spreading from the middle to the ground that hollowed out. This had to be it.

Seemingly out of nowhere the captain of Squad Two, Soifone, appeared in front of them. She appraised them and only gestured for them to follow. Impossibly they stepped up to the tree that protected the meeting room. She led them into a room that encased chaos at it's highest. Captains argued with one another and Yamamoto was seen trying to raise his voice over the captains'. Hitomi scowled and brought her fingers to her lips, blowing shrilly. Immediately the captains turned to her with a glare to which she returned with one of her own, her tone scathing. "There has been a betrayal and what do I see? Captains arguing and acting like children when they could be settling the issue somehow. This is insulting the Soul Reaper name. I am ashamed right now to be one of you." With that she carried herself regally to an approving Head Captain. She told him of their forest ambush, of their flight here, and the findings that captains Gin, Aizen, and Tosen were behind taking Hitomi's life and slaying almost fifty subordinates, whom all seemed to be absent at the present. "Head Captain, I would also like to request the ending of Ichigo Kurosaki's test. He showed himself more than worthy in survival and in battle, and those are the key components to the test itself."

Yamamoto nodded. "I trust your judgement, Captain Sayomi. Ichigo Kurosaki is now hereby a honorary member of the Soul Reapers." Hitomi bowed low to the old man as did Ichigo. "Thank you, Head Captain." Ichigo said.

* * *

><p>The following week resulted in the rebuilding of buildings that had been burned down when Gin,Tosen, and Aizen went on their killing spree. Their squads were excused in the result that they were only following orders and the Lieutenants would be the leaders of the squads until a new captain was found. Ichigo played with the edges of his new black cloak with the number thirteen on his breast. He sighed for the umpteenth time as once again the droning voice signaling the five minute warning for lunch to begin. He got up and adjusted the badge on his arm. Just two days ago he had displayed his skills to the assembled captains and lieutenants, leaving most in awe that such a young boy knew almost everything about knives and guns. Kiyone and Sentaro had willingly stepped down when Yamamoto asked him if he would accept the lieutenant position, that was in agreement with the captain herself. He groaned as a few scared newbies immediately bowed low to him. He couldn't get used to the bowing, no matter how hard he tried.<p>

But he was nervous about today. It had been little over two weeks since he had joined and he ahd gained the trust of every captain and lieutenant, except his own and he was determined to find out why, today.

He made his way up the stairs of the town hall, each step creaking with his weight. He stopped at her door and took a deep breath before knocking, her clip reply signaling she wasn't in the mood to be bothered. He opened the door to see her pouring over reports from patrols, trying to guage where Aizen, Gin, and Tosen might be hiding. He smirked when he saw the bags under her eyes and sat in the seat beside her.

"You're not sleeping enough, midget." She just tsked and went back to studying the notes, a soft frown on her face. He watched as she became increasingly agitated with his constant staring and he grinned when she finally snapped. "What do you want!" She yelled, violet flashing.

"Just came to see if you were alive is all, jeesh." Her eye twitched in annoyance before she huffed, returning to her notes. Ichigo leaned closer, his face serious. "Actually, there is something I want to ask." She looked back up at the serious tone in his voice, eyes confused. He took a steadying breath.

"Hitomi, do you trust me?" Her eyebrows scrunched further together. "Of course? Where is this coming from?"

"You told me that first day that I would have to earn your trust. Have I earned it?"

"Of course."

"Then why won't you show me your face?"

Hitomi stiffened. "Ichigo, not now please." He shook his head. "No, now is the perfect time."

"The truth can sometimes hurt Ichigo. Sometimes we wish for things but when we get them we wish we had never wanted it in the first place."

"Hitomi, you are my captain and I have sworn my life to you. I want to be able to protect people. You've earned my complete trust. I would trust you with my life. Why is this so bad?"

Amber met violet and neither could seem to pull away. To Ichigo, there was somethig familiar in those eyes, a caring that went beyond their relationship.

"Ichigo, you have to remember that you wanted this alright?"

He nodded.

Her hands slowly went to the back of her head and began to pick at the knot, the bandanna becoming looser ad looser until finally it came off, violet never leaving amber as his eyes widened.

Ichigo felt all the air rush from him in one breath only able to say one thing, a name.

"_Rukia_?"

* * *

><p><em>Preview for next chapter;<em>

_Gin grinned at Aizen as they're army made it's way across the desert, the heat waves blurring their forms. "This is going to be fun, Aizen."_

_Aizen smiled and laid a finger at his temple, his eyes closing before opening to reveal the evil of the world. _

_"Oh yes, Gin. Things are finally getting interesting."_

**_Review!_**


End file.
